Sun Shower
by Ayou
Summary: Why apples? The question is.. why not? hahahahhaa S/N


i do not owm mai hime... they do...

* * *

The sun was blazing down on a vast apple plantation as the workers pick ripe apples to be sold. Not far from the said plantation stood a white house, and on the porch, a cobalt haired woman sat on a chair sipping tea watching over them. She enjoys doing this as it relaxes her and takes her mind off stuff that gives her stress. For a couple of weeks now, she has been thinking about a person and relaxing like this takes her mind off of it. But apparently, this method has no effect on her mood for she still feels down and quite tired. The tea on her hand had cooled down and the taste was now awful. She's not a tea person but inhaling and tasting the drink reminds her of a certain someone.

_Where are you now?_

It's been a year since she last heard and seen of _that_ person and the loneliness has finally taken its toll on her. She had been whacking her brain on what could have made _that_ person leave and it was only a few weeks ago that the answer presented itself.

_I feel the same way._

It took her so long after _that_ person confessed to realize her own feelings and this makes her feel like shit right now. It was too late. Being dense has its downfall. She missed her chance and the reality of it all just rips her heart apart. She would gladly trade everything she owned in a heartbeat, just to spend even a minute with her special someone.

_Please come back_

Natsuki stood up and laid her cup on the table. She stood by the porch and rested her hand on the balustrade. She closed her eyes and greeted the warm summer breeze and _rain?_ She opened her eyes and saw that it was indeed raining. Small drops of water started to fall as her workers ran off to the nearby wooden shed. Instead of retreating back inside her much drier house, Natsuki walked outside and welcomed the rain.

_Ahh sun shower_

The rain soaked her white shirt and pants but she didn't mind. In fact, it somehow made her feel good. It's as if the rain washes all her sorrows away. She loved the rain and _she_ also loved it. The two of them would walk hand in hand in the rain, giggling and smiling over something very silly. But that was just a distant memory now. All that's left is the rain and her, alone. She couldn't even bring herself to smile, even a fake one. _She_ took everything with _her_, her smile, her heart… her happiness.

"Natsuki-sama, please go inside the house. You might get sick" one of her helpers pleaded. They have been catching the attention of their young master but Natsuki was lost in her own little world.

"Natsuki-sama!"

The voice of her helpers didn't reach her ears. She was deaf, or just chose not to hear anything. All she wanted to hear was that gentle. That one voice that could pull her out of her misery was now just a part of her painful memory.

_Ara.. Natsuki, I think we should go in or we might catch a cold_.

"Shizuru"

The name that always left a sweet and bitter taste in her mouth. Her eyes stung and soon after, tears started to drop, mingling with the raindrops rolling down her cheeks.

"I…"

It took her a long time to say the only three words that might have mattered.

"I.. .."

And when she was sure and ready to say it, the person she wanted to say it to, vanished.

"SHIZURU I LOVE YOU! THERE I SAID IT SO PLEASE…. Please come back to me"

--

She stopped crying when the rain stopped pouring. Looking around, her workers were back to their work, giving her warm smiles and the look of understanding. After giving them a nod, she went back inside her house to take a bath and change clothes. She was a little surprised when no one offered her any towel or where her helpers were for that matter. She just shrugged her shoulders and went to her room. She opened the door and went straight to her closet. She was busy rummaging through her things when she felt someone wrap a towel around her shoulders and proceeded to give her a hug from the back. Natsuki stiffened at the contact. She wanted to give the intruder a good beating for making such a bold act but the intruder moved closer, pressing _her_ front against Natsuki's back with _her_ mouth barely touching Natsuki's ears. And that's when she caught the smell… the smell that is so familiar.

"Ara, how many times did I say that My Natsuki could catch a cold if she stays under the rain?"

"W…when did you--"

The figure held her tighter as she rested _her_ head on the crook of Natsuki's neck.

"Just when you screamed to the world how much you love me"

"Shizuru, I..—"

"Shh.. I know… I love you too My Natsuki"

* * *

Omake:

Shizuru: Sun shower!

Natsuki: - goes playing in the rain chanting "ame ame"-

Shizuru: Natsuki, did you know that a fox is getting married every time there is a sun shower?

Natsuki: Uhh no.. and your point is?

Shizuru: Marry Me?

Natsuki: -shocked-


End file.
